


That Fork Was Hot Before I Got Here

by Chronicles_of_Scout



Series: You Wouldn't Like Me [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Some angst, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout
Summary: Kara meets the family.





	That Fork Was Hot Before I Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ignoring comments I swear! I'm just crushed under capatilism at the moment but I will respond! Hopefully this weekend will see me semi-caught up :)
> 
> This was supposed to be a Mother's day fic. It was supposed to be a story about Mother's day and the sanctity of motherhood and then I saw Grey's Anatomy where Amelia's family shit on her and it stopped being that?
> 
> I don't know what this is but it's good and Katu and Kitai hang out with Kara so it's a win in my book.
> 
> Enjoy!

The cheeseball Kitai has thrown at her lands neatly in her mouth despite the shrill ring of her cellphone.She’s still not used to the device but, knowing that only Alex, Eliza, and Kalasin’s school really use it to contact her, she makes it a point to answer it.

Especially when Alex had confessed, sleepy and sated with Kara’s head resting on her chest, that it terrified her when Kara let the thing go to voicemail.According to Alex, all the bad things with CADMUS could be recalled by simply looking at Kara’s phone log.

Kara herself didn’t think it was that extreme, but she’d experienced firsthand the hell that came from not knowing.From hearing absolute silence.

She wouldn’t subject Alex to that.

She also wouldn’t allow her sister to win their cheeseball competition.

Kitai had been insufferable ever since they’d reunited.It had been that way when they were kids as well.Kitai may be the best big sister in the entire universe but she was also a competitive goofball.The competitiveness she’d obviously gotten from Astra, who even to this day insisted on challenging Alex and Kara to Taboo despite them winning every time.

Every time.

It was only a matter of time before Astra killed them both to retain her sanity.

So she answers the phone and catches another cheeseball when Kitai tries to catch her off guard, smirking arrogantly when Katu tries to gang up on her with another weirder shot.

Kara catches that one too.

“Hello?”

“Kara, sweetheart, how are you?”Eliza’s voice is odd but there’s no elevated heart rate or sounds of violence that would clue Kara into any danger.Katu and Kitai are conspiring so she assumes they’re both on the same page as she is.

“Um, I’m good.I’m just killing some time with Katu and Kitai while I wait for Alex to come out with Kalasin.Are you ok?”

“Yes, of course.I was just trying to reach Alex.”

…Then why had she?Kara pulls the phone away from her face and realizes that she’s answered her girlfriend’s phone.Fighting a face palm—it’s not _her_ fault Alex had gotten them identical phones—she places the phone back at her ear.

“Of course.She might be a little while though; the principal wanted to talk to her about how Kalasin is settling in.”

“Oh… why didn’t you…”

“Kalasin didn’t feel comfortable with me being there so me Kitai and Katu set up a small picnic in the park across the street.To celebrate her first week.”

“Ah.I see.”There’s some more noise on the other end of the line.A lady whispering something that Kara barely pays attention to when Katu lobs two cheeseballs in the air.She barely catches them, falling onto her back in a desperate gambit that sees her missing the one Kitai throws at her.The duo high five, laughing in victory.Assholes.“Kara, sweetheart I know this is kind of last minute, but well a few of the women in my family just so happen to all be available this weekend.We… my family and I that is, we’re having a sort of Mother’s brunch this weekend and I was wondering if you and Alex would be free.”

Trying not to sound too grouchy, Kara heaves herself back into a sitting position.“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it.”

Kitai throws a grape that hits her in the eye.

“Oh!Are you sure?I know how busy Alex is and—”

“Yeah, it’s no problem.I can talk to Ni about covering her shift.When is it?”

“I… Sunday but don’t you think you should ask Alex first?I really don’t want to impose.”

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Kara lifts the grape she had caught in her hand and pops it into her mouth.“Eliza it’s fine I promise.Alex and I would love to go.I’m free this weekend and Alex has been due a break for a while.”

“Right.”Eliza says, still sounding slightly off.“It’s like serendipity.”

Kara catches the next grape in her mouth.

~*~

“You do know you’re going to be meeting the in-laws, right?”Katu asks, the three of them now stretched out under a tree and looking at the sky.Alex was late by about 30 minutes now, but Kara could still hear her in the school, so she wasn’t worried.

“Alex and I aren’t married.”

“Might as well be.Besides, it doesn’t matter.They’re going to look at you as a potential family member.I just want you to be prepared.”

“Prepared like how?”

“Prepared like don’t say “I love Alex” as your first line.”

Kara’s head turns very slowly until her glare is leveled at the side of Katu’s face.“I regret talking to you.”

“Is this meeting of the families important on Earth?”Kitai asks from Kara’s other side.She’s got a blade of grass in her mouth despite both Katu and Kara warning her that animals had probably defecated all over it.Kitai has recently gotten into John Wayne movies, courtesy of Winn, and she’s been mimicking him ever since.

Katu pops up, leaning on her elbows and looking down at the two Kryptonian’s incredulously.“It’s very important.If the family doesn’t like you, you’re toast.They can throw off the whole relationship.”

Even though Katu sounds sure of herself, Kara can’t help but feel skeptical.In all her time living amongst humans, she had known them to have many eccentricities but this one took the cake.

“Alex wouldn’t leave me just because her family… doesn’t… like… what are you doing?”

Hands positioned oddly in front of her and head bent to the side, Katu looks over at Kara sympathetically.“I’m playing the violin for your funeral March.”

“You are a terrible friend.”Kitai remarks lazily, still staring up at the sky.“Alex loves you Mije, she would not part with you for anything less than death.”

“Her family may just kill her if she stays with you and they hate you.I’ll sing her funeral rights.”

“You’ll fight for her the same as me.”Kitai argues, throwing a pebble at Katu without looking.“Stop scaring my sister.”

“I am _preparing_ your sister.You are coddling her.”

Kara frowns at them both and considers their counsel.“So... what should I do?”

“Beats me!Everyone loves me so I’ve never had that problem.”Katu flops back down and they’re left to marinate in their thoughts.

“I did not like you.” Kitai says.“You were weird.”

“You’re an alien, you have different tastes.”

“I’m an alien.”Kara argues.

Katu looks at her solemnly.“Then you’re screwed.”

“Who’s screwed?”Alex asks, coming into view above them.

Kara scrambles to her knees feeling oddly caught.“No one.”Alex hums and, even though she tries to exude an aura of confidence, Kara can see she is struggling to maintain her composure.“What’s wrong?”

“I…”Alex winces, hand rubbing at the back of her neck.“Stitch—Kalasin, she… we’re gonna head home.She’s had a long day and she’s really tired.”

“Oh.”

“It’s not you Kara, she’s honestly just—”

“It’s fine.”It is.It kind of stings but… Kara inhales sharply and nods, standing and moving to collect their picnic.“You can give her something from here.She’s probably hungry after such a long day.”

Alex sighs but accepts the basket, glancing over her shoulder where Kalasin is waiting by the school steps.

“Hey,” Kara prompts, taking Alex’s hand.“It’s ok.I’m not upset I swear.”

Nose wrinkling, Alex wraps her free hand in Kara’s sweater, tugging her close and kissing her.It’s soft, gentle in a way that is surely meant to be reassuring but all it does it set Kara’s blood on fire.

“I love you.”Alex murmurs when they part.“We _both_ love you.”

“I know.I love you both too.So much.”

A final peck and Alex pulls away completely.She gives Kara one last sad smile before moving to rejoin Kalasin.Kara watches them leave, arms folding across her chest while she wonders if there is anything more she could be doing to make Kalasin comfortable.

Nothing comes to mind and she instead thinks to Harley’s counsel of patience.It’s tedious but it’s all Kara has.

It’s just… she misses her…

“You see,” Kitai says from next to Kara’s shoulder, startling her so much she clutches at her chest.“That’s why aliens are better because Kalasin may not want to be around you, but Alex still loves you.”

“… Kalasin is _my_ daughter.”

Katu shakes her head.“You’re screwed.”

~*~

 

“Why does Ni think she’s covering the Hospital this Sunday?”

“Because she is.”Pen tracing the stenciled ear she had painted in earlier; Kara barely even acknowledges Alex’s presence when her girlfriend walks in.Not that she’s ignoring her, but she’s come to realize that if she doesn’t focus on her work, she’ll never get it done.

And she refuses to be someone that Alex has to take care of for the rest of her life.

Impervious to Kara’s inattention, Alex huffs impatiently.“ _Why_?”

“Because you hate closing and your mother invited us to your family’s Mother’s Day Brunch.”

She’s barely got the word ‘Mother’ out of her mouth, her finger smudging her pen line just so around the chin to enhance her shadowing when Alex yanks the pen out of her hand.And ok, maybe she should have been paying more attention but she’s honestly still pretty new to this relationship stuff and Alex’s psychotic death stare is kind of freaking her out.

“Is this about Ni or your mom?”She bravely asks, hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

Alex towers over her, every line of visible muscle pronounced and kind of making Kara want to run her fingers over…

Rao.Not the time.

She is paying attention.

Focused.

“Why would you agree to that?”Alex hisses, though she looks more panicked than angry which is good.“Why wouldn’t you talk to me first?And Mother’s Day was _three months ago!_ ”

“I… your mom asked and I thought it would be rude not to?She said everyone had been busy during the actual day and they just so happened to have free time!She said it was serendipity!”

“It’s not!”Alex pulls away, head shaking as she pinches her brow between thumb and forefinger.“It is definitely _not_ serendipity. _Fuck._ ”

Biting her lip, Kara stands and tries not to feel quite so self-conscious.It’s hard when she sees how distressed Alex is and knows that it’s at least partially her fault.Still, causing a problem and not fixing it or at least trying to doesn’t sit well with Kara so she cautiously wraps her arms around Alex from behind, pressing her forehead into the back of her neck while Alex huffs.

“I’m sorry,” Kara murmurs, arms tightening a fraction before she can force herself to relax.“I didn’t mean to upset you.I should have talked to you about it first and if you don’t want to go than I’ll explain that to Eliza.I’ll tell her I have class or something.”

“You’re offering to lie?”

“I’m pretty good at it.”

“You were able to keep exactly _one_ thing a secret.”

“It was a pretty big thing.”Kara pops her head up, feeling mildly offended and glaring at Alex over her girlfriend’s shoulder.“I was a secret assassin and you had _no_ idea.I was every spy movie’s dream.”

Alex snorts.“So you mean you distracted me with your boobs.”

Not cool.

The pout on her face makes Alex laugh, and then the red head is turning and kissing her and a small amount of Kara’s ire diminishes.

Very small.

“I’m sorry,” Alex chuckles, kissing her again and again when Kara continues to sulk.“You were the cleverest spy I’ve ever encountered but you would fail miserably against my mom.”

“I…” Kara thinks of the first time she had met Eliza Danvers as Linda and grudgingly nods, “concede that point.”

“Which means you’ve doomed us all.My family hates me.”

Kara rolls her eyes, well used to Alex’s dramatics.“No they don’t.”

Whether or not they would like Kara remained to be seen.

“You’re showing your naivete; just because you love me doesn’t mean the world does.”

“Well at least I no longer have to convince you of my feelings.”

“No,” Alex admits, her expression going soft and open, giving Kara that small disbelieving smile she adores.“No you don’t.But that doesn’t… Kara, my family is… complicated.There’s a reason you’ve only ever met my mom.”

“And your dad.”

“He doesn’t count.Do you not realize that my childhood home is in the middle of nowhere?It was purposefully so that we didn’t have to see anyone on a daily basis.Family gatherings are reserved for holidays and reunions.”

“Of which you’re always much too busy to go.”

“Yes!”

There’s an odd mix of amusement and contrition, that makes Kara’s mouth quirk oddly and she ducks her head before Alex can see it.She feels badly for putting Alex in a position that she clearly doesn’t want to be in, but at the same time… family is different for her.She’s lost so many people that she’d lost the will to lose any more.Granted, the people she had met and now counted as family weren’t exactly mean to her.

…Aside from maybe Ms. Grant but that was more of an emotional constipation on her mentor’s part than anything else.

For Alex to have family and not want them… it makes something inside her shrink away.Suddenly afraid of the lengths the woman would go through to make sure she avoided her actual family.If it was so easy for Alex to part ways with blood than… would Alex leave her too?

And, if it wasn’t… if Alex’s family meant as much to her as Kara’s did… did that mean Alex just didn’t want them to know _Kara_?

“I’m sorry.”She says instead of confessing the dark thoughts that have started to filter through her brain.“I should have asked you first and I will in the future.If you permit me, I would like to talk to Eliza and tell her we are no longer available.”

Which would save her the embarrassment of being shunned.

Alex frowns, her hands moving from Kara’s waist up to her arms before coming to a stop at her shoulders.“Hey, this isn’t a blame thing.I’m not angry with _you._ I just… I’m not overly fond of our situation.”

Kara nods, lips pursing in thought.If she couldn’t cancel their agreement to attend, then maybe she could cause a minor emergency.Nothing big, just a last second fiasco that would require all of Alex’s attentions.

“Kara, look at me please.”Alex’s right hand tips her chin up and the concern is plain as day on her face.“Hey, talk to me.Whenever you get all big wordy and formal it means your upset.And if I did something to hurt you—”

“You didn’t.”

Alex’s lips thin.“Then what’s bothering you?”

Kara chooses the lesser of the two evils.

“I… I could not imagine being able to… sever ties so… frivolously.”Kara glances up quickly but, seeing no outright anger on Alex’s face chooses to resume her focus on the button of Alex’s blouse.“These are people who are meant to be with you forever and I just... don’t understand.”

A gust of breath hits her cheek as Alex releases a heavy sigh, fingers dropping from Kara’s chin to snake behind her neck and tug.The move is actually so unexpected that Kara stumbles a little despite her Kryptonian strength.

It at least seems to suit Alex’s needs as her girlfriend presses her mouth firmly against Kara’s, sending her heart thundering through her ribcage.Kara’s convinced that no matter how many times Alex kisses her, she will feel like she’s just competed in the Olympics and won gold in… everything.The heat that pulses down to her fingertips makes her hands flutter at Alex’s waist, a quirk Alex teases her about mercilessly; that she can still make Kara shake even after all the time they’ve been together.

There’s a last lingering caress of lips, before Alex pulls away just enough to run her nose along Kara’s cheek.

“I love you.”She reminds, “you are the very best thing that has ever happened to me.Without you… I want _everything_ with you.For the rest of our lives.”She kisses Kara’s cheek, trailing up until she’s got her arms tight around Kara’s shoulders and her mouth near Kara’s ear.“I will never leave you.Me distancing myself from negativity is for my own health; it has nothing to do with you.”Alex pulls back and is silent long enough that Kara opens her eyes to make sure she hadn’t missed something.She hadn’t; Alex is looking at her with that soft look again and the pressure on Kara’s heart lightens if only just so.“You are not like my family; you would never treat me the way they do.And, as long as you remain _you,_ you never will.When you meet them, you’ll understand.”

There’s a hint of melancholy in Alex’s expression now but before Kara can comment on it, the doctor is already moving out of her arms and nodding towards Kara’s painting.

“That’s really good by the way but my chin is way more square.Think Jared Leto.”

Kara wrinkles her nose.“No.”

“To which part?”Alex chuckles, moving towards the kitchen.

Taking in her girlfriend’s profile, to the perfectly angled but definitely not square or large chin, Kara can’t help but feel slightly better.“All of it.”

~*~

When they had arrived at house, Alex had been a nervous wreck, Kalasin’s small hand clutched in hers as they strode across the green lawn.Kara had been content to take in the picturesque scenery.There were several large trees on the property, lots of birds and squirrels dodging in and out of the branches.

The house they were walking up to was large, with a wraparound porch and slightly chipped white paint.

It all looked like something you would see on a post card and Kara was left to wonder how much they had actually paid to rent this out for the weekend.

Not that they had actually stayed the requested night.Kara knew she had done enough damage and refused to put Alex through any more strife.

Besides, while she was wary due to Alex’s warnings, she still couldn’t imagine their hosts being nearly as bad as Alex had described.

She’d kept that optimism all the way through Alex knocking on the door; Alex hugging and introducing a slew of women both old and young; and Alex being dragged away from her to talk to a few people deeper in the house.

Kara had been directed to the sitting room and, with all the seats taken, had taken to standing near the French doors and looking out into the garden.

Kalasin had chosen to stay with her.

Which should have been the first sign that something was wrong.

Kara is convinced that Kalasin has made it her goal in life to trip her.

When they’d been getting dressed that morning, Kara had taken out a pretty outfit that Eliza had sent over consisting of a green cardigan, t-shirt and blue jeans.Eliza had reminded them that there would be other children at the event that Kalasin might want to play with.

Then Kalasin had seen what Alex had been wearing and had promptly refused to wear the previously agreed upon outfit.Kara had watched Alex and Kalasin argue about it for close to an hour and was convinced Alex had only dragged it out because she hadn’t wanted to come.They both knew that Kalasin wouldn’t wear what she didn’t want to and, that if it came down to it, Kara wouldn’t make her.

In the end they’d kept the blue jeans but Kalasin had worn one of Jon’s _The Flash_ t-shirts.They’d also swapped the cardigan out for a set of blazers that Kitai had gifted to Alex and Kalasin prior to Kara’s return.Alex had traded her chosen button up to dress down a bit and further match with their daughter.

The outfit change had also required a trip to the barber where Kalasin had requested ‘Mama’s hair’.It wasn’t quite the asymmetrical buzz that Alex had opted for a few months ago, more of a shaggy pixie cut than anything, but it had made her child smile so Kara was happy.

Fighting for her balance _didn’t_ make Kara very happy and she could only imagine how _unhappy_ Kalasin is for her to be sticking so closely to Kara.Kalasin isn’t actually _touching_ Kara of course, but she is hiding as well as she is able behind her mother’s legs.

And tripping her with every step.

The event was being held at a lake house that Eliza had rented out just outside of National City.It had been her compromise to Alex, allowing them to stay within driving distance, or as Alex had claimed, giving her a way to escape.

And normally, Kara wouldn’t have minded being around all of the beautiful scenery with the mostly kind looking and distantly polite slew of women and children but it’s just… these particular group of people are strangers.

Which is fine, she’s used to being around people she doesn’t know. But ever since she came back, Alex has been by her side when that happens and Alex has now been kidnapped.By Aunt Nicole.

Who is all smiles and thrown back heads and pushing Alex towards someone who looks like those women from the _Herbal Essences_ commercials.Presumably the chef.

Kara isn’t sure because she is not going to spy on her girlfriend.

That would be inappropriate.

Unnecessary.

…

Alex had at least looked even less pleased by this development than Kara does.

Which is good.

That Alex looks uncomfortable.

Because Kara _never_ makes Alex uncomfortable.She was pretty sure she could show up dressed like a pumpkin and Alex would just nod and ask if she needed to talk about anything.

Discomfort and Kara were never synonymous in Alex’s mind.

Which means that there’s more at this party that would make people uncomfortable than Kara.

It is entirely possible that everyone else is as weirded out at Aunt Nicole’s matchmaking attempts in front of Alex’s girlfriend and daughter, as Kara is.

It is entirely possible that it’s not the prosthetic arm.

It is entirely possible that Alex’s family doesn’t hate her on sight.

It’s possible.

When Alex’s eyes had gone wide, her smile stretching across her face beatifically, Kara had fought to maintain her composure.That was _her_ smile… And Alex was sharing it with another woman.

But a woman who was family, presumably.

Hopefully.

Kara was blowing this way out of proportion.

“Oh sweetheart, don’t just stand there!”A tall woman with clearly dyed blonde hair rushes over and hands Kara a hot tray, pulling her attention away from Alex and the mystery woman.“Set this down on the table for me, won’t you?”She leans down so that she’s eye level with Kalasin, fake smile in place. Tall lady holds out her hand, “hi honey, do you wanna come play with the other ki—”

Kalasin knocks into Kara’s legs violently, the elder Kryptonian pinching her lips at the sharp stab of pain.She steps in front of Kalasin quickly, her grimace morphing into a forced smile.

“She’s a little shy.I think she’ll just stick with me.”

There’s a condescending smile on Tall Lady’s face, and she’s just opened her mouth to presumably scold Kara when Eliza shows up out of nowhere.

“Kara dear, why don’t we set that down honey?”Eliza reclaims the tray and passes it back to Tall Lady.“You don’t mind do you Jen?Kara’s still recovering and she really shouldn’t be lifting anything yet.Hi Kalasin, why don’t we get out from under mommy huh?”

Eliza is quick, an expert obviously in maneuvering her family.But when she reaches down for Kalasin, the little girl actually _does_ clutch at Kara’s legs, burying her face in her mother’s knees and making a sharp screech of protest.

Smiling nervously, Kara can do little more than shrug.“She doesn’t really want to be touched right now.”

As awkward as the situation is, Kara won’t begrudge her daughter the right to deny access to her own person.They’d both had more than enough of that and it’s not something that Kara is ever willing to apologize for.Luckily, Eliza seems to understand and she nods as she steers them both out to the backyard.There’s a small gazebo that Eliza deposits them in, handing them each a muffin.Kalasin doesn’t take hers, so Eliza offers it to Kara instead with a patient smile.

“You should be safe out here.”Eliza says, glancing back at the house.“I’m going to go save Alex from that troll sister of Jeremiah.”

The Danvers Matriarch marches back like she’s preparing for war.

Kara, sitting next to Kalasin on the wooden bench watches after her, wordlessly offering her daughter the muffins once Eliza is out of sight.

They’re gone within seconds and Kara turns her attention to the grassy hills in the distance.

~*~  
  


Dinner is a tricky affair.

It seems the Danvers’ women all want to sit near Alex and Kara.

Or more accurately, _between_ Alex and Kara.

Alex isn’t too pleased about that and is a bit more forceful than is necessary when she sits her small family at the head of the table near her mother.It works out that Eliza is seated to Kara’s right, with Kalasin to her left, and Alex directly after.It puts them away from the other twenty or so women in attendance and shields them from the masses.

Jen, a great Aunt whose sole purpose is to annoy Kara, doesn’t like that.She makes a kissy face at Kalasin and holds out her hands.

“The adult table is no place for you honey, come with me so I can—Oh my!What a poorly behaved child.”

Kalasin had shot up from her seat the moment the woman had reached for her.Surprisingly, at least to Kara, her daughter had not leapt towards Alex.Instead she finds herself with an armful of shaking child, Kalasin’s chin over her shoulder and high-pitched whine in her ear.

Which turns this into a whole new ballgame.

It’s one thing to guess and assume Kalasin’s discomfort.

It’s a whole other to actually _feel_ it.

“Ma’am.” Kara states, feeling the K-2S0 persona slip over her like an old blanket.“If you do not desist in harassing my child, I _will_ make you regret it.”

Jen’s lips flap almost comically, her eyes wide as she turns first to an equally irate Alex and then an unapologetic Eliza.

“Don’t look over here Jen.You should know what a mother would do to protect her own.Leave them be.”

And it’s enough of an offense that Jen does just that.Alex’s hand comes up and rubs at the back of Kara’s neck, her girlfriend leaning in so that she wouldn’t be overheard.

“If you want to leave, we will.”

Alex has sacrificed more than enough— _dealt_ with more than enough Kryptonian crap that this seems a small price to pay.Barely a blip on Kara’s radar of inconvenience.Still, this isn’t really about her.

Kara nudges the top of Kalasin’s head with her nose and Kalasin gives a clear headshake.

Apparently, her daughter thinks much the same.Kara gives Alex’s cheek a quick peck, trying to be as reassuring as possible.“We’re good.”

It’s a lie.Clearly Kalasin wouldn’t be in her lap if it wasn’t.Her daughter hadn’t so much as reached out to her since she’d been back and now, she’s doing her best impression of a baby chimp.

Alex frowns, searching Kara’s face for a long time before nodding.

And then the meal begins.

~*~

The food is actually really good and Kara is able to coax Kalasin around so that they can both eat.Her daughter still refuses to leave her lap, but at least this way it doesn’t look quite so much like they hate being here.She does find it rather odd that Kalasin is now ignoring _Alex_ but when she asks if everything is ok, Kalasin signs back that she doesn’t want to talk about it.

Kara will respect that.

Both she and Kalasin receive odd looks when they pass over the meat dishes but Alex even more so.Which… Alex actually _does_ eat meat, so it’s a little odd but not exactly unexpected.Alex would do near anything for Kalasin and, if the girl was struggling with the attention she was receiving, it’s no surprise that Alex would try to divert the attention to herself.

Plus, her family seems to have a lot of questions for her; Alex has been talking about her job since they’d served the flank steak.

In specific minute detail.

Down to the mitochondria.

Nicole looks like she is in intense pain and she keeps sneaking apologetic looks to the model she’s attempting to push on Alex.Kally presses a smile against her mother’s arm, turning her face away from the table and Kara has to school her own expression into one of rapt interest.

What Alex is saying actually _is_ fascinating; the science her human has worked out is beyond anything humanity has accomplished thus far.But it’s also really really funny to see the way everyone is fighting sleep.

All in all, Kara isn’t seeing how this is nearly as bad as Alex had thought it would be.It was uncomfortable yes, and her family looked a little too judgy for Kara’s liking, and ok, if one more person tried to touch her kid there would be hell to pay but…

This was kind of fine?

And no one had expressed any sort of dislike for Alex; there were no looks of contempt.

Nothing.

Just normal human sitcom family stuff.Still, Kara’s not looking to borrow any kind of trouble so she focuses on keeping Kally entertained by signing under the table.

They’re having an out of sight conversation about the quality of the mac and cheese when Tanya, a cousin if Kara remembers correctly, finally addresses Kara.

“So, Alex tells us you’re in school for art?”

Nicole snorts, “more like we pulled it out of her.”She leans towards Kara like they’re sharing a secret.“Alexandra is so secretive, it’s like pulling teeth to get anything out of her.We haven’t seen her in _years._ ”

“Art therapy,” Kara kindly corrects Tanya, disregarding Nicole’s words completely while wrapping her fingers gently around Kalasin’s. She won’t be able to see Kalasin’s signed words if she’s not looking down and she doesn’t want her to think she’s being ignored. “I want to help people.”

Tanya nods but her expression is slightly confused.“Oh, you must be in your master’s program then.What year are you in?”

“Oh, I just started my undergrad.”

“But you are also already getting recognized,” Alex drapes an arm around the back of her chair, smoothly cutting in before Tanya can say anything else.“Your professors are already offering you internships.”

“I’m… well connected.”

“You’re talented,” Eliza argues, giving her a fond smile.“And you’re kind.You’re going to make an amazing therapist.”

“And your daughter is just beautiful.”Jen compliments, that same pasted smile from earlier on her face.“How old is she?”

“She’ll be five in a few weeks.”

Nodding sagely, Jen scoops up some more potato salad to her plate.“You’ll need to work her out of that behavior soon then.”Kara runs her tongue over her teeth, eyes narrowing in thought as her new most hated person continues with her unsolicited advice.“No school is going to like having a child with such bad social skills.My grandson Kevin would be a good playdate for her.He’s a little rough around the edges so he’ll be able to get her ready for the other children, but he’s sweet as—Son of a _biscuit_!”

Kara adjusts her glasses, fixing them on her face as everyone flocks over to Jen and her newly burned hand, the redness of her fork disappearing before anyone else can see it.Shame that.

Rolling her lips, Alex takes a small sip of water.

Kalasin’s fingers twitch under hers and Kara looks down.“I don’t like her.She’s not nice.”

Kara hums, her working hand smoothly signing back under the table.“You’re good and I love you.”

The small hands fall limply back to her lap and Kara watches as Alex begrudgingly gets up to look at her great aunt’s hand.It’s not necessary.The woman is clearly complaining much louder than necessary but, as the only certified medical professional, it falls on Alex to take care of her.

Maybe Kara hadn’t thought that one completely through.

There are some murmurs at the table as the two women leave, Eliza squeezing Kara’s shoulder in support.From the other side of the table Nicole clears her throat and Kara prepares for the next attack, her arms tightening around Kalasin.

Which… no.She can’t be defensive if she wants these people to like her.

“So…” the brunette asks, looking like she’s searching for a topic of conversation.“How long have you and my niece been together?”

“About a year and a half now ma’am.”

Nicole’s eyebrows shoot up.“That’s a long time.How did you two meet?”

“We met through a mutual friend.”Which was kind of true, Winn _had_ technically helped them get together.The fact that they were trying to draw as few connections between Linda and Kara meant that she couldn’t share all of the details.“I kind of had a crush on her since I met her and he helped me convince her to give me a shot.”

“There was very little convincing required Kara.”

Kara smiles at Eliza, pleased despite it all that she at least gets to spend some time with her pseudo mother.She had missed her.

“What did you do?”Nicole asks, drawing Kara’s attention back to her.

“Do?”

“How did you convince her?”

“Oh, I… I mean she really likes reading so I read her favorite books.I um bought her coffee and candy one time but mostly she made me watch all of her _required_ movies and tv shows.”Kara had meant it as a joke, a slight tease to Alex’s obsession with movies and books but… no one seemed to get the humor.They’re all looking at her with blank faces and a niggling sense of doubt creeps in.She wants to say more, something that would make them realize that it was funny haha, but she’s terrified of making it worse.

Nicole raises a skeptical eyebrow, “you found out what she likes and pretended you liked the same things?”

“ _Nicole_.”Eliza’s voice carries a note of warning and everyone at the table shifts uncomfortably.

Tanya rubs at the back of her neck.“Anyone else feel like a drink?”

“No drinking Tanya,” Nicole says mockingly, “we need to be respectful of our guests.”

The way the woman says it sets Kara on edge, her protectiveness peaking.Alex has been sober for more than six months now and this woman was talking about it like it was a weakness.Something to be ashamed of.

“I’m sure no one would mind if you wanted to have a drink Tanya.”Eliza looks around the table, her eyes as sharp as her voice, and Kara’s frown deepens.“Alex is _fine._ The sight of alcohol isn’t going to set her off like some rabid animal.”

A woman a few seats away snorts into her glass of water.“Clearly she doesn’t remember the Family Reunion of ’09.”

“Or the affair with Thomas’ girlfriend.”

“Or the bike incident.”

“Or the glue fiasco.”

“The garden.”

The recriminations sounded around the table, and Kara watched as the people around her, the people Alex was supposed to count as family, laughed at her so called catastrophes.There was no sense of empathy among any of them; even Eliza looked somewhat ashamed and Kara had to remind herself that the woman had suffered through her own bout of addiction.She probably felt each accusation as if it were about her as well.

Which, honestly, it probably was.

That doesn’t mean Kara has to like it.

This whole time she’d been worried about these people liking her.About impressing them in some way so that she didn’t embarrass Alex… or worse lose her.She’d let Katu’s teasing get into her head in the worst way and for a moment she can actually _see_ Cat Grant shaking her head at her.

Kara didn’t need _anyone_ to like her. Alex did not need anyone to _like_ her.They had each other and that was more than enough.

And if being liked by these people was some human prerequisite to marriage than Kara would be more than happy doing a Kryptonian bonding ceremony.

Begging these people—these cruel, judgmental, _small_ people—to have any say in her own self esteem or her and Alex’s relationship, or _anything_ seems like the most foolish glorbag idea in the galaxy.

“What is wrong with you?”Kalasin leans forward a little, her posture straightening to reflect the rigidity of Kara’s.“How can you—this is your _family_ that you’re talking about.Alex Danvers is your family.She’s a gifted, kind, world renowned federal agent and the Chief Medical Officer of the Department of Extranormal Operations.She saved the world.”Nicole opens her mouth and Kara levels her with a glare so harsh, she’s pretty sure her eyes glow.The vile woman’s mouth snaps closed with a click.“She has more talent in one tooth than most people see in their lifetimes and instead of celebrating _that_ you choose to remember and mock her moments of pain?”

If Kara had expected some remorse, she was sorely disappointed.All she was met with was exhaustion, pity, and annoyance.

“ _Her_ moments of pain?Thomas walked in on her with his _fiancée_ a month after he had proposed.”

“She was in a bad place.Alex recognizes—”

“A bad place?Jeremiah was _my_ brother.I grew up with him.I knew him for damn near forty years before he died and you didn’t see me ruining everything in my path.”

“Alex—”

“Listen honey, you’re new here so I get it; you wanting to defend her.Alexandra is seductive like that, but just take a hint.If she couldn’t control herself to protect her own family, she certainly isn’t going to do it for you.And if you care about your daughter at all—”

“Our daughter.”

Nicole squints, “ _excuse_ me?”

Kara has had enough.Logically speaking, she can’t incinerate Nicole where she stands.It was bad enough burning Jen earlier; she can’t add homicide to her list of crimes.Even if it felt good momentarily, it would be sentencing her family to a life of pain.

No one could make her do _that_ again.

“Kalasin is our daughter.”She feels the small hands squeeze her wrists in support and stands, swinging the child up on her hip.“She’s _ours._ Alex has already adopted—”

“People make mistakes.”

The words, surprisingly, do not come from Nicole but from the _Herbal Essence_ lookalike.Kara’s in such a state of shock that she can’t respond, a sentiment that seems to be shared with the majority and which allows the woman to continue.

“From what I was told Alexandra was forced to take your child when you went missing.”The woman is a blonde, her hair falling in ringlets around her face.She has blue eyes and painted pink lips and a superior look that sets Kara’s pulse racing.She hates this.She needs to calm down.She needs to _leave._ “Its lucky that you came back,” the blonde nods and somehow it feels condescending.“It is.Your daughter needs a mother, but maybe you should have considered that Alex didn’t want to be one.Has _never_ wanted to have a child.”

“Vicky Donahue don’t you _dare_ —"

Eliza’s words filter in one ear and out the other, the defense being mounted on her behalf turning into white noise.There’s a lump traveling up her throat, the sides of her neck and head throbbing as she fights not to throw this woman through a _wall._

In the end though, it turns out she should have been more concerned about her daughter.Kara may be an adult who has at least marginal control over her responses but Kalasin is still just a little girl.A superpowered little girl.And being that she has not yet learned how to deal with her emotions, she begins to throw her version of a tantrum.

It starts with the shaking, a high pitched keen slipping from her throat as she glares at the woman—at _Vicky._

“Oh please, look at her!”Kara fights a flinch as Nicole flings her arm out at her, standing as well to meet Eliza and Kara’s ire.“She brought her here for sympathy points!”

“Mom!”Tanya at least looks mildly uncomfortable with her mother’s dismantling of Alex’s character.“We shouldn’t be talking like this in front of—”

“The kid was a nice touch I’ll admit.She’s adorable; but the arm?”Nicole’s lip ticks into a sneer.“It’s disgusting that she’s using you like that.No one should be led on with the hope of a happy family when everyone can see how grossed out Alexandra is by—”

The shaking intensifies and before Kalasin can erupt in spikes, Kara presses two fingers to her collarbone, numbing the area.Kalasin sags against her, her body still rigidly tense.

“Her name,” Kara interrupts, fighting the quiver that wants to destroy her words, “is Alex.It’s Alex.It’s been Alex since she was six and asked you all to _stop_ calling her Alexandra.It was Alex when she came out to _you_ Nicole and you assured her it was ‘just a phase’.”The room has gone silent now and Kara’s hand is resting on the base of Kalasin’s skull, pressing her face into her shoulder. “Alex is my future _wife._ And Kalasin is, without a doubt, _our_ _daughter_.I have no idea what either of us did to you to make you all so spiteful or unkind, but I’ve stopped caring _._ Alex’s past addictions and struggles do not make her a terrible person, they make her a _strong_ person.She went through hell and rather than giving up and taking it, she built a path out to a better life. _You_ are a miserable person Nicole and my family and I are leaving.Eliza?”

There’s the sharp sting of heat vision as Kalasin loses control, her body squirming helplessly against Kara’s vice grip as she breaks into full on sobs.The elder Danvers stands without hesitation and Kara turns, intent on going to collect Alex when she comes up short.

Alex is already in the doorway, exhaustion clear in her very stance as she looks at the people behind Kara.

But she doesn’t rage, and she doesn’t scream, and she doesn’t cry. 

Kara swallows and holds out her free hand; her prosthetic hand.

Her real arm is much too busy keeping Kalasin safe.

“I’d like to leave now.”

There’s no disgust on Alex’s face when she accepts it.

~*~

 

Sometimes it amazes Kara how much she can see from Earth.Looking up at the stars right now, her hands placed behind her head and legs stretched out in front of her, Kara can’t imagine how anyone could hold so much hate in their heart.At least for someone like Alex.

She understands anger.She even understands distrust.

That… isn’t what her family had shown tonight.

_My family hates me._

Kara had scoffed; believed Alex was being dramatic.

She wishes that had been true.

In the house, she can hear Alex and Kalasin signing.It had taken Alex nearly 30 minutes of pleading through Kalasin’s closed door before the little girl had allowed her entry.While Kara may be content to take a step back and allow Kalasin to come to her, Alex is actually extremely hands on.There’s never a day where she _isn’t_ chasing after both Kara and Kalasin to make sure they’re both happy and ok.

Of the two of them, Alex is clearly the more attentive.

Which shocks no one but Alex who, even now, worries that Kalasin will resent her for being a helicopter mom.

Kara, being an intelligent life form with a brain and eyes, knows their daughter loves Alex more than anything.

Save maybe Oliver.Kalasin appears to have developed a mild crush on the Green Archer much to Alex’s dismay.

There’s the soft whisper of hand movements as Alex continues to talk to Kalasin, explaining the night to her in that adult way Alex reserved only for Kalasin and Jon.Kara had always found it amusing… that Alex spoke to children as equals and adults as children.

Earlier, while Kalasin had been in the bath, Kara had called Felicity and asked her to speak to Alex with one small request.

“Don’t call her Alexandra.”

Alex had spent almost a half hour on the call, grudgingly taking Kara’s phone and disappearing into her study.When she had emerged her eyes had been rimmed red, but she’d been prepared and willing to comfort a still distraught Kalasin.

When she’d exited the Danvers’ event, Kara had walked quickly to and through the tree line, disappearing with Kalasin while Alex and Eliza had gone to retrieve the car.It had been a minor thing to allow Kalasin to release her heat vision into a quickly dug hole, the ground scorched black before being covered over with fresh soil.

Her daughter had still been crying at that point and Kara had coaxed her back into her arms, rocking her until she’d calmed down enough to travel.She’d managed to get a jerkily signed story of how Kalasin had felt how happy Alex was to see Vicki, how she had seen what they were to each other.Kalasin was afraid that Alex was going to leave them.

Kara had reassured her as best she could.While she didn’t like that Alex hadn’t told her about her and Vicki’s past, it wasn’t like there had really been much time.And she knew, even when the voices of doubt nipped at her ears, that Alex would never leave her.

They’d been through too much; _loved_ each other too much.

It takes a bit but Kally’s sobs turn into hiccups and whimpers and Kara walks back to the car.

After that, Kalasin’s affections for Kara had been short lived, as soon as they had gotten back to the car, Kalasin had latched back on to Alex.It had suited Kara fine since she didn’t really want Alex to have to drive in that state.Kara still had all of CADMUS’ training in her head and that included expert level vehicle maneuvering.

That they had borrowed J’onn’s car may have had something to do with Alex’s nervousness about Kara taking the wheel.Alex’s mentor had threatened her with solitary confinement if she so much as scratched his baby.

Kara’s lips tick up.The Martian was a big softy and would not have made good on his words.He’d have probably cried but, as long as Alex was ok, no real repercussions would have befallen her.Not that Alex knows that, she’s so in awe of her mentor that she can’t tell threat from warning.

It’s something Kara appreciates.Alex deserved someone in her corner.

There’s the rustle of bedsheets from the guest room, Eliza having opted to stay with them for the night.There’s a soft hitch to her pseudo mother’s breathing that makes Kara’s insides crawl.Eliza fighting tears is not something she wants to hear.The soft patter of Wren trotting into the room and clambering onto the bed, puts Kara’s mind at ease.At least Eliza will have some comfort there.

She withdraws her senses and gets lost in the stars, thinking of all the worlds that lay beyond.There are so many possibilities, so many different realities and endings that she can’t help but be grateful for her own.She has a family, a career in progress, CADMUS is _gone_ … it’s more than she’d ever allowed herself to dream.

For a second, she allows herself to wallow, lifting her prosthetic arm and turning it this way and that for examination.It’s cybernetic, no longer made of vibranium but nth metal.Apparently, the newer alloy merged better with bionics.And the team behind it—Alex, Winn, and Felicity—may be genius’ but they were still new to this line of work.Making a cybernetic hand that resembled a hand was easy.Making one that _looked_ like a hand was another story.

Kara knows they tried, knows that the hand that looks more robotic skeleton, a caricature of the wooden hand models one would find at a craft store, was not meant to be insulting.This had been developed with all of the love her friends had to offer her.

She was proud of this arm; of them.

She was ashamed that she had allowed those women to make her feel, even for a moment, humiliated by their gift.

Her arm drops to her side and her eyes search out the location Krypton would be if it still existed.There’s a burning desire in her chest to feel her mother’s arms around her.Just as quickly she remembers that while her mother may not be around, Astra would be.

Astra would be more than happy to give her a hug.

She can’t quite bring herself to call her.

Kara wonders sometimes, if her parents would be happy with the life she’s carved out for herself.

If they’d be proud of her.

A tiny body floats on top of her, collapsing against her chest and making Kara release a soft ‘oof’.Kalasin, the guilty party, smothers a smile in Kara’s chest, peeking up at her with mischief clear in her eyes.

Her hands move quickly in front of her chest and Kara can’t help but smile.

“We’re building a pillow fort.Do you want to play?”

Obviously she follows her mini me, walking back inside and then… back outside?

Kalasin has led her to the ground floor, scurrying against the back door in her wonder woman pajamas, face bright with excitement.When Kara follows after her, at a much more sedate pace, she can see why.

Their entire backyard has been decorated in tiny lights.Like the ones Eliza had used on the tree at Christmas.There’s a table full of dishes to her right and—

Rao, how long had she been on that balcony?

Her family is here.Kitai is standing with a large smile and a drink, arm thrown around Vasquez’s waist while Astra stands with crossed arms next to them.

And there’s Eliza and Wren and Winn and Felicity and Katu and Kal-El and Jon and Lois and Lucy and Maggie and Lena and Ni and Kate and J’onn and Oliver and Sara and Barry and the Titans…

Cat Grant points her chin and Kara follows it to a huge white tent standing on what looks like hastily erected poles.There are lights in there too; and pillows of every color.

And kneeling in the center is Alex, Kalasin by her side holding a ring box.

Oh.

Oh _Rao_.

Astra moves to stand behind her, gently walking her forward until she’s standing right in front of them.

“Be brave, Little One.”Her aunt kisses her temple before gently releasing her and then it’s just her, Alex, and Kally.

Oh Rao.

Alex’s smile is tremulous, threatening to break apart at the ends as she looks up at Kara with eyes that glimmer between chocolate and gold.She’s in her pajamas too, a faded R2-D2 shirt and comfy lounge pants with her newly shorn hair flopping to one side of her face.

Even feeling slightly overdressed in her party clothes of a maroon shirt dress, Kara can’t help but feel slightly breathless at the picture Alex makes.

She is so beautiful.

“Hi.”Alex breathes.

Her heart is sounding way too loud.Rao, she’d known this was coming but… Rao.

“Hi.”

“Uh…” There’s a short gust of breath that could have been a laugh or a cough, Alex’s head shaking slightly in bewilderment.Kara doesn’t blame her, had their positions been reversed she would have been just as much of a mess.“So… I’m just a girl kneeling in front of another girl, asking you to love me.”

Kara laughs, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as the tears start to fall from her eyes.“Notting Hill?Really?”

“Well, you know how much I love Julia Roberts.”

There’s a warmth bubbling in her throat, spreading out through her body and lifting her very soul into the essence of joy.Rao.

“Kara,” Alex continues, “I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen years old.I… I’ve never been in love with anyone else.Even when I tried to move on from you, _you_ were the only suitable replacement.Honey… I know that today has been … rough.I know that the things that were said and done today were hard to swallow and I would _never_ try to make something ok when it isn’t but… I was an alcoholic and now I’m not and I don’t give a shit what anyone has to say about it.And I did date Vicki Donahue after you were abducted but, unlike you, she never made me want to be better. And honestly, she was a less hot version of you which I know is creepy but… And your arm baby—”

Kara kisses her, bending her knees slightly as she cups Alex’s face in her hands.“I love you,” she breathes between kisses, Alex’s disbelieving laugh getting caught in her throat. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too.And I love this part of you as well,” Alex drops her hand to Kara’s prosthetic, wrapping her fingers around the wrist.“I love that you’re _here._ ” A sob interrupts her small speech and Alex drops her head for a second, shaking it before trying again.“Every mark on your body is a testament to how hard you fought to be here; to be _alive_ and in love with me.”Alex sounds strained, as if her words are caving under the pressure of her emotions.Kara’s heart thunders in her chest and she fights the urge to pass out.“There’s not a part of me that will _ever_ be disgusted by that.There’s not a part of me that would ever want anyone else but you.And I’m sick of waiting for the best moment Kara.I know this is really last minute and nowhere near what you deserve but I just really don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Rao, _Alex_.I love this.I love _you._ ”

Alex nods, that same astounded chuckle escaping as she nudges Kally gently.“You’re turn Stitch.”

“Can we marry her?”Kalasin signs to Kara eagerly, nearly dropping the ring with her gestures.

Kara nods, her words barely audible through the lump in her throat.

“Yes.” Rao, she sounds like a frog.“Yes, of course we can.”

Kalasin squeals and slips the ring on Kara’s finger.She has no idea if it’s the right one and she frankly doesn’t care.Her mind is on a never-ending loop of _Rao._

Alex surges up, one arm wrapping around Kalasin so she’s tucked into Alex’s hip like a football, and the other pulling Kara to her in a kiss.All around them, their family cheers.Kara barely hears them as she tries to make her lips function enough to kiss Alex back, to show her how much she loves her.It’s extremely hard when she can’t stop laughing and crying.

Their family finally comes over with hugs and desserts after they’ve allowed the newly engaged couple a few moments alone, offering their congratulations as the two women wipe tears from their cheeks.

Jon immediately starts congratulating Alex on her execution, ignoring Kalasin’s attempts of escape as his cousin wriggles in Alex’s tight grip.

Winn is going on about some dress designer.

Felicity is crying.

Maggie is toasting with J’onn and Kate.

Katu is sleeping.

The Titans are making waffles while Sara tries to figure out how…

And behind them all is Kara, Astra’s arms holding her close while she whispers how proud of her, she is; how proud her parents would have been.

**Author's Note:**

> They're officially engaged! Yay!!! 
> 
> And Kara gets a hug. I'm really happy she gets her hug.
> 
> Vicki Donoahue is lame and Alex's family sucks. Eliza is cool though.
> 
> What did you guys think of the Kalasin/Kara, I think they're moving along steadily. Kalasin didn't go to Alex because she was scared and she knew Kara would accept her and keep her safe. cue melting.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> ~Chronicles


End file.
